


Mission: Vacation

by Readtome



Series: More than One [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readtome/pseuds/Readtome
Summary: Sequel to Cabin in the Woods.Bucky made an offer you and Steve couldn’t refuse at the Cabin.  He makes a flippant comment about continuing it at home.An undercover mission as newlyweds for you and Steve means a chance to change your future.  Is it worth the risk?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: More than One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Mission: Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Cabin in the Woods was so much fun to write. When I left it off on a bit of a cliffhanger, I hadn’t really planned on adding to it but here it is. As of now, I’m planning it as a trilogy, I think, if enough people want it. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the support from the first story. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos absolutely make my day.

“What’s going on?” You arrived to the briefing room immediately after landing from a recon trip with Sam. You were exhausted but the radio call from Fury requested your presence about a new mission. 

Steve and Bucky were the only ones in the room, poring over pages spread across the table. 

“Hey, you’re finally here.” Bucky smiled, rising from his spot to greet you with a kiss. 

“Yeah, sorry, a storm over Maine held us up a little.” 

Steve stayed put but also greeted you warmly and you smiled in return. You stood behind him and peeked over his shoulder at the table to see what you were being thrown into. 

“How much did Fury tell you?” Steve asked, looking up at you. 

“Nothing. Just told me to come here when we landed.” 

“Well, Nat brought Fury this mission but the manager of the hotel is an informant of hers, which could blow our cover.” 

“What cover?” You asked, noting how tense Steve looked. He sighed and spun his chair around towards you. 

“The cover that this is our honeymoon.” 

“Excuse me?” You asked, unsure you heard him correctly. 

“Congratulations?” Bucky shrugged, trying not to laugh at the look on your face. 

You and Steve just looked at each other, then at Bucky. Again, Bucky was the one at ease with the situation while you and Steve were left unsure of how to handle it. 

After that crazy night at the SHIELD cabin, you hadn’t had a chance to talk about what happened. You had assumed it was a one night thing until Bucky made a comment about it possibly continuing once you got back home. It had been a little over two weeks but someone was always out on a mission or working on a project that paired them with someone else so you never had a moment alone just the three of you.

“When do we leave?” You asked. 

“Early morning. I’m backup and surveillance so I’m taking the quinjet while you two fly commercial to keep up appearances.” Bucky said. 

You were jealous that, knowing Sam, he had probably already showered, ate, and fell asleep while you were still in the debriefing. Your first order of business when you got to your room was a shower after traveling all day. Bucky joined, making it a longer, though more fun, affair. After all, you didn’t know when you’d next get him to yourself. 

Bucky got out of the shower before you, letting you finish up on your own while he made sure his bag was packed and started yours, too. 

You had just ruffled the towel through your hair when you heard a knock on the door. You froze, waiting to find out who was on the other side. Bucky opened the door and Steve’s voice floated down the short hallway to the bathroom. 

That was when you realized you hadn’t brought any clothes with you, too distracted by Bucky’s wandering hands on you to care. It meant you had only the towel to wear to grab some clothes. 

They both turned to look at you when the the door opened and you leaned on the door frame, holding tight to your towel. It didn’t go unnoticed that Steve stopped talking mid-sentence and his eyes took a few beats to meet yours because they were traveling up the length of your body. 

Steve seemed to notice Bucky’s wet hair and his lack of shirt paired with you equally as wet and in a towel and realized you had just gotten out of the shower together, looking apologetic as if he interrupted something. 

In another example of how well they knew each other, Bucky laughed and said, “I told you at the cabin that we usually take a shower together. Don’t look so surprised.”

Steve chuffed out a laugh, “Sorry. That’s kind of why I’m here.” 

“Okay, I know we weren’t _that_ loud.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve, as if he was there to make a noise complaint. 

“Oh my God, must you make everything so difficult?” 

“He wouldn’t be our Bucky if he didn’t.” You spoke up, rolling your eyes playfully. 

“Very true.” Steve agreed. 

“Is everything okay?” You asked, gripping the top of your towel tighter so you could dig through the dresser for pajamas. Whatever was going on, you figured getting dressed should be your first order of business. 

“Yeah. Yes. At least, I think so. I couldn’t bring it up in the briefing room for obvious reasons.” You and Bucky understood. The briefing rooms were constantly monitored. The whole compound would know about that night if he said anything. 

“I wanted to make sure everything is...okay. For this trip, I mean.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like I can do it.” Bucky gestured with his arm, that being on a beach vacation would be impossible for him to stay unnoticed.

By this time, you closed yourself back in the bathroom so you could get dressed. You understood why Steve wanted to talk about it, that this mission made it impossible to avoid close contact between the two of you while Bucky monitored from afar. 

When you returned, Bucky was propped up against the headboard, while Steve sat at the bottom corner, leg tucked underneath him as they waited for you. 

You mirrored Bucky, legs stretched down the bed but pulled your pillow in front of you and wrapped your arms around it. 

“So what’s got you so worried?” Bucky finally asked once you were settled. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just overthinking this. But after the cabin, I mean, we never really talked, like, the three of us together. Now we have to pretend to be a couple and I don’t want it to be weird.” 

“You know I trust you guys. Obviously. Like I said that night, you are the two people I love and trust most in this world. Is this because of what I said right before we left? About that not being the last time?” 

Steve shook his head, “Well, that doesn’t help, I guess. It just sort of left things a little up in the air. Then when we got back we were all so busy on our own things that we barely even saw each other, let alone talked about anything.” 

You nodded, “I can see that.” 

“I think this weekend could be a good time for you two to talk. I know I sort of sprung it on you guys that morning so we didn’t really get that chance.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked. 

“Steve and I shared so much back when we were kids. We were like brothers and I trust him with my life.” He grabbed your hand as he had a hard time making eye contact. 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me. The fact that you somehow fell in love with me is still hard to believe. I may not want to have sex with Steve,” He shot a cheeky grin to Steve at that, “But I can’t deny that watching you with him was definitely a turn-on. And I know he felt that, too.” 

“But,” Bucky paused briefly, “I also know you two. And I think you guys are also too much alike and care too much about each other for it to end at that. I don’t think it’s fair to ask you to keep feelings out of it and I don’t want you to.” 

Steve leaned on the bed, laying sideways across it on his back with a heavy sigh, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Bucky enunciated while shoving lightly at Steve’s shoulder with his foot, “That if you guys want to make this something more, I’m okay with it.” 

“You mean, like, the three of us.” Steve wanted confirmation. 

Bucky nodded, “I think this weekend is a good chance for you two to figure that out. I’ll be at a different hotel so you’ll be alone together and can decide if that’s something you want. If you think you’re better off as friends, that’s fine.” 

You just stared at him, unable to put into words all the thoughts running through your head. A glance at Steve told you he was in the same position. He met your eyes and then you both quickly looked away. To open up that new avenue wasn’t something you could have ever imagined and now you were going to have to go on a trip with him and it was not going to be easy.

“We all spend a lot of time together anyway. Or we do when we’re all here. Can you honestly tell me that a whole lot would change if we do this? It’s unconventional, yes, but I also think it would work for us. I mean, we’re pushing 100.” Bucky then gestured between himself and Steve. “You’re an American symbol. I was a Soviet assassin. All three of us work in one of the most dangerous fields imaginable. What part of our lives _isn’t_ unconventional?” 

“Fair enough. But what if we try it and it doesn’t work?” Steve asked. 

“Then we go back to how things were before.” He shrugged. “But, again, I know you guys. As long as we’re all open and honest with each other, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” 

“How are you so sure about this?” You finally asked. 

“Because it just makes sense. For all of us.” There was so much conviction in his voice that it made you want to believe him. 

Once Steve was gone, you returned to bed and climbed on Bucky’s lap, straddling his legs. He rested his hands on your thighs, thumbs lightly brushing back and forth. 

“What?” He asked when you didn’t speak, just stared. 

“What do you mean _what_? That was a bit of a bombshell, don’t you think?” You asked. 

Bucky scoffed, “Sorry. But it’s something I’ve thought about a lot, especially since we’ve barely seen each other the past couple weeks.” 

“But it’s such a big change. Why is this something you’re so interested in? You said yourself that you aren’t sexually attracted to Steve.” You wondered. 

“He’s my best friend, basically my brother. I love him, just not like that. I realized that if I can love both of you the same but in different ways, why can’t you? You loving him doesn’t change your love for me. It’s not a limited supply. And being together, the three of us, means we’d all get to spend more time together. It also means when you’re not here I have someone to miss you with.” 

“You do that now, what are you talking about?” You teased. Both Nat and Steve have told you how he can start to wallow around when you’re gone for more than a few days. 

Bucky chuckled, “But then he’ll have to suffer _with_ me. Not _because_ of me.”

“It also means,” He paused briefly and the smile on his face was replaced with something more serious, “that if something were to happen to me, I know you’d be taken care of.” 

You took a breath, ready to argue with him and he held his finger up before you could say it. “I know, you don’t need someone to take care of you. But if I were going to trust your life with anyone but me, it would be him.” 

“No one could ever replace you. Please don’t say that.” You watched his fingers on your leg, the weight of his words heavy on your heart. 

“Hey, I don’t plan on leaving you any time soon if I can help it. But we don’t exactly have the safest job in the world.” 

“I know. I do.” You nodded, “But I can’t stand even thinking about that. I cannot lose you. I don’t care who else is here, that’s not something I would ever get over.” 

Bucky grasped you by the back of the neck and pulled you in, giving you a fierce kiss that took your breath away. “I love you so much. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You better not.” You grumbled, forehead resting against his. 

He chuckled, “I plan on being around so long that you can’t help but get sick of me.” 

“Not possible.” You kissed him again. 

“We’ll see about that.” He said. 

“That’s not a challenge.” You rolled you eyes playfully and he tossed his head back with a surprised laugh. 

“Ow, ow, ow.” You whimpered with each step you took. The sand sliding between your toes was scalding hot. You could hear Bucky’s attempt to not laugh at your misery through the com in your ear but luckily Steve took pity on you. He bent down in front of you so you could climb on his back and he secured his forearms underneath your thighs. 

“Thanks, Steve. It’s nice to see _someone_ can be a gentleman.” You grumbled mostly to Bucky for laughing. 

“Ooh, is someone losing his touch?” Steve asked. 

“My _touch_ is just fine, thank you very much.” Bucky snarked. Steve just shook his head, smiling as he started down the beach. There was a private boat dock nearby that was the focus of the day so you were looking for somewhere nearby that you could spread out your towels and keep an eye on it and the ones who were using it. 

“This looks good.” You commented when Steve stopped for a second to see what you thought of the location. 

He gently lowered you to the sand and you spread out the towels so you didn’t have to be touching it any longer than necessary. You pulled off your coverup, too, and tucked it in the bag you were carrying. Steve tossed his t-shirt in as well. 

Steve whined in the back of his throat when he watched you stretch out on your towel, “Buck, not fair. Did you _see_ the bikini she’s wearing?” 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky said. 

“What?” Steve was confused. 

“I packed that one. Be glad I didn’t throw the black one in there. You wouldn’t have made it back to the hotel.”

“Oh my God. This is the last time I let you pack for me.” You grumbled, embarrassed. 

Steve laughed as he sat next to you, “No way. If this is the result, maybe he should always pack.” That made Bucky cackle, proud of himself. 

“Okay, I’m out. I have a few security cameras to get into. Let me know if you have any updates.” Bucky sighed before disconnecting his com. You knew how much he hated being stuck in a crappy motel room with no mission so you understood the frustration you heard in his voice. 

“Poor Buck.” Steve made a face as he laid down on his side. 

You were laying on the towels with the docks off to the side but easily seen. Steve tentatively reached his arm over and played with the strings of your bikini. Things still felt a little tense, like you were still tiptoeing around each other.

“I definitely owe him one for packing this.” 

You rolled to your side so you were mirroring him. He laid his hand on your hip so you tucked the tips of your fingers in his pocket to give yourself something to hold onto. 

“Don’t encourage him.” You shook your head, making Steve laugh. 

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” He agreed. His fingers continued to play with the string, wrapping it around his finger and then letting it go again. 

“You okay?” You finally asked. 

He huffed a quiet laugh as you noticed how nervous he was, “Yeah. Is it just me or is it a lot easier with Bucky here?” 

You laughed, “It really is. He’s so laid back about everything, so confident, that I think it puts us at ease. It makes me feel like what we’re doing is okay.” 

“I know. With him gone it’s like a small part of me feels like we shouldn’t be doing this, like we’re doing it behind his back.” 

“Yes! Exactly!” You exclaimed. 

“Even though he keeps telling us he’s thought a lot about it and he’s sure...” Steve trailed off. 

“Yeah. But once you left last night and I talked to him, I felt a little better about it. It really surprised me just how sure he was about this.” 

“I always wondered in the back of my mind if I would have ever actually made a move before Bucky showed up. I was terrified to try. At least I had you as a friend.” 

“I still can’t believe you never realized I had a crush on you. I thought for sure the looks Nat would give me every time you walked in the room was like a huge neon sign. I think she knew I had a crush before I did.” You admitted, shaking your head in embarrassment. 

“I didn’t notice because I was too busy looking at you.” He said. He finally stopped fidgeting with the string at your hip and let his hand rest there instead. 

“Since I found out at the cabin, I wondered...” You paused as you tried to decide if you really wanted to ask the question. 

“What?” He pushed. 

“Not too long after Bucky settled in, you took that extended mission that was supposed to be Clint’s. You used to text and keep in touch when you were gone and that was the first time you didn’t.” You didn’t ask the question that was buzzing in your head but he knew where you were going. 

“Bucky had asked about you. It was the first time I’d seen him with that spark of the Bucky he used to be. I also knew you well enough to know that if you spent some time with him that you’d fall in love with him and I needed to give myself time and some space from you so that I didn’t regret the decision to tell Bucky to go for it.” 

You smiled sadly and put your palm on his bearded cheek, thumb rubbing gently. “You are an amazing man. I don’t think Bucky and I deserve you.” 

“No, I’m not. I’m selfish. I had to run away and hide for a while so you guys wouldn’t see that.” He said, placing his hand over yours and holding it there. There were no words that you could have said to explain to him how lucky you felt in that moment. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Please.” You said. 

And while it was a completely different situation than the first time you kissed him with Bucky at your back and in the bed of a freezing cold cabin, it was just as exhilarating. It was the start of something new, a promise of things to come. 

After dinner at a small bistro on the beach, you and Steve walked along the sidewalks of the village hand in hand. The restaurant was run by the man who owned the pier you spent the day watching. When you went to use the bathroom, you carefully snuck into the man’s office when you learned he wasn’t at work and looked through his papers. A delivery was scheduled for 11:00 P.M. with all the pertinent details redacted. 

You were in the middle of explaining that to Steve when you heard some shouting from behind you. You both quickly spun but not in enough time. Someone had opened their car door without checking the sidewalk and a teenager on a bike was wobbling in your direction, obviously not in control. He was trying to right himself, keep upright, but instead he ran into you. 

You gasped as you were shoved into the wall, shoulder smashing into the brick exterior of an antiques shop. The boy tumbled over finally, sliding along the cobbled path. You were thankful he was wearing a helmet or it could have been much worse. 

“Are you all right?” You quickly rushed to the boy while Steve looked more concerned about you and then stared at the man in the car who wasn’t paying any attention to what he had done, too busy yelling at someone on his cell phone. 

“Yeah, I think so. Are you? I’m so sorry.” He frowned as he picked himself off the ground and Steve righted his bike.

“I’m okay. It’s definitely not your fault.” You tried to ease his mind. He still looked a bit shaken, especially when he grabbed his bike and saw Steve standing next it, looking imposing compared to the teen’s gangly size. 

“I swear I’ve never seen that guy do anything but yell on his phone. I guess I should have expected it when I saw his car. Anyways, I’m going to be late. Again, I’m so sorry. I hope you have a good rest of the evening.” You smiled at him, hoping to look reassuring, as he hopped on his bike and took off again. 

“Are you okay?” Steve finally crossed the sidewalk to you. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” You said, laying your hand on his forearm when he still looked concerned. 

“I promise.” You added.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes briefly as he focused back on the sidewalk ahead, grabbing your hand and holding on a bit tighter than before. 

“You did notice who the guy with the phone was, right?” You asked after you were far enough away from anyone that could possibly overhear the conversation. 

“Yeah. It sounded like he was talking about a shipment that was delayed from yesterday.” 

“How’s your shoulder?” Steve asked as the hotel room door shut behind him. 

“It’s fine.” You rolled your eyes at his worry but found it sweet. It wasn’t unlike Bucky and, again, their similarities made you smile. 

He walked up behind you and ran his hands along your shoulders, paying closer attention to the one that was pushed into the brick wall. You were thankful the dress you wore to dinner had covered your shoulders so even though it ached from the impact it hadn’t also scraped or cut. 

He carefully pulled the fabric down so he could see. You rolled your shoulders forward, letting him inspect it. You knew from experience with Bucky that he wouldn’t be happy until he had seen for himself.

“See? Fine.” You said and turned around when he let go. 

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled, “Now I know how you felt at the cabin.” 

“I think that’s a tradition that can stop any time. No more getting hurt.” You frowned. 

“Sounds good to me.” He agreed and then added, “You say you’re fine but you’ve still got to be sore.” 

“A little. Some of us aren’t super soldiers.” He laughed at the face you made at him. 

“Why don’t I run you a bath? You can soak for a while before we have to head down to the pier.” Steve suggested. 

“That sounds amazing.” You groaned at the thought of sinking into the deep tub. 

“Good.” He smiled, kissing your forehead before retreating to the bathroom. 

The sound of the tub filling pushed you to grab some new clothes, something easier and more comfortable for later. You and Steve would be going for a walk on the beach after dark once you’d read of the mysterious delivery being made that evening so a pair of shorts and a tank top was good enough.

You walked into the bathroom and set your clothes next to the sink. Steve was sitting on the edge of the tub, watching the water and checking the temperature. You smiled at his sweetness and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

“Are you going to join me?” You asked. 

“I don’t want to intrude. I thought you might like some alone time.” He shrugged shyly. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want but you definitely wouldn’t be intruding.” You said. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Of course.” You smiled, taking his hand and pulling him up from the edge of the tub after he shut the water off. 

“Can I help?” He asked, plucking at the fabric of your dress. You turned around and moved your hair over your shoulder so he could pull the zipper down. He carefully grabbed the sides and pulled them forward so you didn’t have to strain your shoulder and slowly lowered it to your hips and then let it drop. 

Next, he unclasped your bra and let the straps slide forward so you could set it on the counter with the rest of your clothes. Goosebumps dotted your skin when his lips gently pressed against the top of your shoulder.

His thumbs tucked under the band of your panties and slid them down your thighs so you could step out of them. His hands lingered on your hips and spun you around so you faced him. 

The way he looked at you, at all of you, made your eyes drop shyly. He wasn’t going to let you get away with it, though, fingers under your chin tilting your face up to his, “None of that.” 

He pressed his lips to yours once, twice, and then scooped you up so you were standing in the tub. It didn’t take him long to divest himself of his clothes while you sank into the hot water. Of course, you watched as he climbed into the tub behind you, enjoying the view.

“C’mere.” Once he was comfortable he tugged you to him gently, resting your back against his chest. 

“Good?” He asked once you’d settled. You nodded, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes. He pressed his cheek to the top of your head, relaxing like you were. 

“So are you really up for giving this a try once we get back home?” He asked after a while. 

“I think so, as long as you are.” You said. 

“I am.” He confirmed, making you smile. 

You and Steve filled Bucky in on what you’d found at the restaurant and the incident afterwards while you walked along the water’s edge. 

“Well I haven’t found anything from my end. If he’s smuggling anything major, I can’t find it. Hopefully you have better luck than I did.” Bucky relayed his afternoon of searching through anything he could get his digital hands on and coming up empty. 

“Is that them coming in?” You asked. The low lights of a boat headed toward the docks had your attention. Steve looked down at his watch. 

“Could be. A little early but close enough. Also sounds like they’re coasting to keep the noise down.” He said. Then, he started searching up the beach, looking for men that might be lurking around, waiting to unload the boat. 

“Doesn’t look like there’s anyone else here.” He pulled you to a stop and stayed frozen. You frowned, wondering what he was doing until his head turned. He was listening for sounds other than the boat in the distance. 

Steve shook his head, pulling you forward again, “I don’t hear anyone, either.” 

“If we’re quick we can sneak under the docks before they get here.” Steve picked up the pace and you were almost running to keep up with him. 

“There aren’t any cameras until the street in front of the building. No beach front ones that I can find.” Bucky let you and Steve know you were going in without his help. 

“Other piers have them, probably for insurance purposes. All of them except this one. Of course.” He added. 

Once at the pier you ducked underneath, wading into the water up to your knees so you could be hidden below the boards. The gaps were just big enough to get an idea of what was up there without being seen. 

“We’re here.” Steve whispered to let Bucky know. 

You stood silent as the waves tickled your knees with the gentle waves and foam splashing against your skin. Steve stood a couple steps behind you, deeper into the water and looked in the direction of the boat. You knew his night vision was better so you were happy to let him be closer to the arrival. 

The silence wore on as the boat was seemingly floating to the pier, engine off, until you heard the sound of synchronized splashes. They had started rowing to keep the noise down. Based on the size of the boat, you were wondering what they could be smuggling that wouldn’t need much space. 

Drugs were usually in huge crates, big enough for the risk to be worth the reward. Same with any kind of arms, whether military or not. They take up a lot of space, even when broken down into the component parts. 

You heard the squeaking and rubbing of the boat making contact with the rubber barrier on the dock. Someone jumped out of the boat and then tied it to the pier. From what you could hear, no one was speaking but the footsteps were loud as a couple more people left the boat. 

You tensed as they walked just overhead and through the cracks in the wooden slats saw a couple large men with a crate between them, one on each side. A few seconds later, two more men followed suit. 

You turned and ducked, watching them rush up the beach to the back of the restaurant. They must have had an access code to get in the building because even from a distance you heard a quiet beep of acceptance and then they disappeared inside. 

“Wait until they leave and see what they dropped off?” Steve asked, barely above a whisper as he leaned down over you. You couldn’t be sure if there was anyone left in the boat so he didn’t want to take the chance of alerting anyone. You nodded, which he felt so, again, you settled in and waited.

They weren’t inside long and left the same way they came, rowing out until they were far enough away to avoid drawing attention to the noise of the motor. 

“Buck, can you get us into that building?” Steve asked after mentioning the locked back entrance. 

“Give me a minute.” You stayed silent and could hear Bucky typing. 

“Never thought I’d say this but thank you, Tony, for making this so easy. The last code entered was 47397.” 

It didn’t take long to reach the door and enter that code, happy to hear the beep letting you know the door was unlocked. Steve almost tripped over the crates as they were just inside the doorway, not even tucked away to pretend they were hiding anything.

When you joined him, you both looked at each other and cringed. The smell emanating from them was strong and you were pretty sure you knew what was inside, not to mention the cold radiating from it. But, just to be sure to make sure there wasn’t anything else hidden, Steve opened the top.

“Seriously?” Steve groaned as you both peered down inside. 

“How’s the mission?” Nat asked as she answered the video call Steve placed to her as soon as you returned to the hotel. 

“I was wondering where your source got his information.” Steve asked. 

“He’s the hotel manager and said some mercenaries were staying at the hotel and he got concerned.” 

“Hm.” Steve frowned. 

“What?” Natasha asked. 

“The hotel manager isn’t even here.”

“What? That can’t be right.” Nat shook her head. 

“Really? I mean, you’re the one that made the reservations.” Steve raised his eyebrow. You sat on the other side of the computer so she couldn’t see you but you could hear her. 

“That’s...weird. So what did you find out?” She asked, brushing it aside. 

“That they are committing the atrocious crime of smuggling food from a country that they do not officially have trade relations with. Mainly seafood and some fruit.” Even if you couldn’t see Steve, you’d know he was rolling his eyes by the flat tone of his voice and it made you laugh to yourself. He shot you a quick look over the computer, trying not to smile. 

“What?” If you didn’t know her, that would have sounded sincere. Steve was on the same track as you based on the face he made at her, his face saying what his mouth didn’t: that he didn’t believe her. 

“Nat.” 

“What? They were smuggling. I couldn’t know what it was until you looked into it.” 

“And we had to be the ones to do it? You don’t think SHIELD agents would have been a better option?” He was using his Captain voice with her. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, though if you had to guess you were pretty sure she wasn’t. 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t come on this trip. This supposed _source_ of yours isn’t even here.” You were surprised when he added that you were brought in immediately with no time off for a mission that was unnecessary. 

“Is she there?” Natasha asked. Steve looked over the computer again, silently asking if you wanted to speak to her as well. You shrugged and walked over to the bed to sit next to Steve. 

“Hey, Nat.” 

“Hey, hun. You okay? Is that dreadful beachside hotel wearing you out yet?” You were impressed with her ability to keep a straight face as she mocked Steve’s concern. 

“You wouldn’t believe how terrible it is here.” You agreed. 

“I bet you can’t wait to get back here to the compound where it’s cold and rainy right now.” 

“Oh, it’s all I dream of. It’ll be like Christmas morning when I finally get back home.” 

“Okay, okay. Enough you two.” Steve finally smiled and rolled his eyes, letting it drop. 

“But we will be talking about this when we get home.” The look he gave Natasha wasn’t fooling you, he really wasn’t too upset. The fact that she wasn’t too concerned with the outcome of your investigation was as close to confirmation that she knew what she was doing. You just didn’t know why and that had you worried. 

Steve ended the conversation and closed the computer, setting it on the nightstand. 

“Well, that was strange. Even for Nat.” Steve said, flopping back on the bed. 

When you arrived back at the compound, Bucky met your car in the garage to welcome you home. Steve grabbed your bags from the trunk, leaving you free to greet Bucky first. He picked you up and squeezed you close, breathing you in. 

“I missed you.” He groaned. 

“Missed you, too.” You pulled back to kiss him.

Once Steve caught up, Bucky set you down and looked him up and down. 

“Welcome home.” Bucky greeted. Steve had set the bags down and they hugged in greeting, not an unusual move between the two but it suddenly felt tense because they knew there were cameras all over the place, including the garage. For something that was there for your protection, it was stifling now that you were so acutely aware of them. 

You reached down for your bag but Bucky grabbed it before you could put it over your shoulder. You raised your eyebrow at him, annoyed. He did it every time and you always complained. 

“Give it up. I am never not going to do this.” He grumbled at you, casually throwing his free arm over your shoulder and pulling you close as he started back towards your rooms. Steve followed slightly behind. 

You were unusually quiet. If the three if you were together, you were usually catching up and chatting a mile a minute but instead it was like you had to tiptoe around each other in case anyone overheard anything as SHIELD agents and office workers passed by. 

Reaching the hall that your rooms were in, you passed by Steve’s door and tried not to smile when he continued to follow you and Bucky to your shared room. 

You noticed Steve was glancing around carefully, hoping no one would step out of their room so that he would have to explain why he wasn’t going straight to his own room. 

When the door closed behind Steve, you all took a relieved breath and then laughed at how uncomfortable that was. 

“I really hope this gets easier.” Steve said, eyeing you. You smiled at his way of telling Bucky what you had decided together.  
It worked, Bucky quickly glancing between the two of you. 

“Really?” Bucky asked, holding back his smile until he got confirmation. 

You bit your cheek and nodded, trying to hold back the big grin that was threatening to break across your face. 

“Good. It’ll be nice to have someone else around to help keep you in line.” Bucky teased as he pulled you to him by the waist, kissing your forehead. 

“Hey!” You acted offended, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“I think we all know who will be keeping who in line.” Steve raised his eyebrow at Bucky. 

“Well now that’s just unfair. I mean, true. But unfair.” Bucky laughed. 

“Now I have a few things I need to do to wrap up the mission so I’m going to head back to my room.” Steve said. 

“We usually just relax and watch a movie whenever one of us gets back from a mission so when you’re done change into something comfortable and join us.” Bucky told him. 

“Sure. I shouldn’t be too long.” Steve smiled. 

Steve returned a little while later from running an official report to Fury’s desk and changing into his pajamas. He didn’t knock, just snuck into the room with the least amount of noise possible, which for Steve was virtually silent. 

You and Bucky were laying in bed, scrolling through Netflix. Pillows were propped up against the headboard and a bowl of popcorn sat in front of you. 

He joined on the bed, sliding under the covers next to you, pressing a kiss to your temple when you bumped your shoulder into him. 

“This is where you learn that we’re just really boring old people.” You stage whispered to him, gesturing to the setup and the fact that you were doing something so mundane. 

“You are talking to the king of boring.” Bucky laughed. 

“Hey!” Steve pretended to take offense to that. 

“What? I used to have to drag you out on Friday nights.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to sit there and watch you inevitably make out with your latest _friend_.” 

“My, my. How times have changed.” Bucky said, laughing at the irony of Steve’s statement. You snorted a laugh at them, glad to see them as comfortable with each other as ever.

Steve took a few kernels of popcorn out of the bowl and threw them at Bucky, who just caught one in his mouth and ate it with a grin. 

“Are we going to watch something?” You asked, gesturing to the remote that lay abandoned in Bucky’s lap. 

“Maybe Steve can choose. I can’t decide what looks good.” Bucky grumbled, tossing the remote to Steve. 

“I don’t know, either.” Steve said. 

“Oh my God. There’s two of you now. Two people who can’t make decisions on the simple things. Deadly mission? Perfect decision-making skills. Dinner? TV? Movie? Analysis paralysis. I don’t think I thought this through very well. Is this what I have to look forward to? What did I do to deserve this?” You looked up to the ceiling as if asking for mercy or an answer from a higher power. 

Steve just poked you in the side after he tossed the remote to the end of the bed and leaned into your shoulder. 

“Didn’t hear you complaining at the cabin.” He murmured in your ear. 

“Sounds like someone might need some convincing.” Bucky added, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and setting it on the floor. 

“No, no, no.” You tried to wiggle your way to the end of the bed, the only way off the bed without having to pass by either Bucky or Steve. You recognized the playful look in Bucky’s eyes and knew from experience that you wanted to get away from him before he started to tickle you. 

They might have been super soldiers but you were still smaller and more agile in tight spaces so you were able to sneak out of bed, just barely squeezing through before Bucky grabbed you. 

“No!” You held your hands up in front of you in some sort of attempt at protection when Bucky climbed off the bed and stalked towards you. You were backing up, working towards the bathroom, eyes locked on Bucky trying to placate you like he wasn’t trying to get you. 

You had just about reached the bathroom door, was about to spin around to rush in and close the door when you backed into the wall of muscle that was Steve Rogers. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot about me already.” Steve tsked as he blocked your path. 

Bucky laughed, slowly pressing against you from the front. You were well and truly trapped. While you had been attempting to escape, this wasn’t an unwelcome outcome. 

“Okay, you definitely didn’t mention that you’d be ganging up on me when I agreed to this.” You whined. 

Bucky just raised his eyebrow at you, “Really? I was under the impression you liked it when we ganged up on you.” 

“Oh my god, you know what I mean.” You pushed his chest but he didn’t budge an inch, rolling your eyes at his cheekiness. Instead, it pushed you further into Steve behind you. His hands moved to your hips, fingers lightly trailing the bare skin he found above your shorts. 

You quickly reached down to grasp his fingers, trying to get him to stop. He wasn’t outright tickling you but his grip was just light enough to catch your attention. 

“Be nice.” You whimpered, unable to move. 

“We were planning on it.” Steve whispered before kissing your neck. Between the look Bucky was giving you and Steve’s voice in your ear, your knees felt weak. If they weren’t locking you in between them, you were pretty sure you wouldn’t have been upright.

Bucky eyed over your shoulder to Steve and you knew, without even seeing him behind you, that they had a whole conversation without saying a word. It was something you were familiar with but seeing it directed around you sent a shiver down your spine. That they were already in sync, even in something so new, shouldn’t have surprised you. 

Bucky bent down and you almost shouted in surprise when he tossed you over his shoulder. Steve’s hand caressed the back of your thighs and up over your backside before swatting it lightly. 

Your favorite spot in the room was a comfortable chair by the window, the place you’d curl up with a book and a cup of tea to relax on a rainy day. Bucky nodded his head towards it, indicating for Steve to sit. 

Steve quickly tugged his shirt off and dropped down into the chair, settling comfortably. Bucky followed and dropped you into Steve’s lap. You tried to stand up, to escape whatever they had planned, but Steve wouldn’t allow it. He wrapped his arms around your stomach, pulling your back into his chest. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked. The amusement was obvious in his voice. 

“Apparently nowhere.” You grumbled, finally letting your body sink against Steve. 

“Are you telling me you really want out of this?” Steve mumbled against your skin. 

You didn’t. You really didn’t. The hunger in Bucky’s eyes as he was staring down at you made you squirm. You didn’t mean to, but you shivered between the look he was giving you and the feeling of Steve gripping you tightly. 

“God no.” You whimpered. 

Bucky reached behind his neck and tugged the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. He then dropped to his knees in front of the chair and trailed his fingers up your legs. 

“Good. You know, I’ve replayed that night in my head so many times.” Steve’s voice rumbled in your ear. Your breath caught in your throat at the feeling of his lips on your neck.

“The way you tasted.” Lips on your shoulder blade. 

“The way your lips felt around me.” Hand scorching a trail underneath your shirt. 

“Watching the way you and Bucky are together.” 

You smiled at that, a breathy laugh leaving you, “You guys really are a lot alike.” 

“Apparently more than we thought.” He agreed. 

Bucky grabbed the bottom hem of your shorts and tugged. Steve helped lift you up while you wiggled around so he could pull them down your legs. He tossed them away quickly and returned to do the same with your panties. 

It didn’t take Steve long to follow suit and pull your top off, leaving you completely bare. 

“Much better.” Bucky nodded. You couldn’t help it, it was a reflex with the way he was looking at you, your knees pressed together. 

“Nuh-uh.” Bucky shook his head and glanced over your shoulder. Again, Steve knew what he wanted. He reached down and grabbed your knees, pulling them open and holding them in place so you couldn’t move even if you tried. 

Your head dropped back onto Steve’s shoulder when Bucky’s lips went from the inside of one thigh over to the other. His hands grabbed your knees, holding them out on the chair’s armrests, leaving Steve’s hands free again. 

Bucky’s tongue barely grazed your folds and you jumped in surprise but it quickly turned to a whine when he pulled back to look at you. You bit your lip as you watched him. He still had his hands on your knees, firmly keeping them in place, otherwise you would have squeezed them shut again with the look he was wearing. 

Steve’s hands wandered around your body slowly, dancing over your skin, searching out the places you were most sensitive. You heard him hum in satisfaction when he cupped your breasts and rubbed his thumbs over your nipples, causing you to hiss and jerk at the sensation. 

Before you could do anything other than take a calming breath, Bucky had his tongue on you, lapping at your clit. You squirmed as he held tight to your legs but he stopped you from going too far. It did allow you to move just enough that you felt Steve hard against your lower back. Wiggling against him caused a roll of his hips to get a little more friction. You might not have been able to see or feel Bucky but you were pretty sure he was just as hard if the fire in his eyes was anything to go by. 

One of your arms found its way around the back of Steve’s neck behind you, gripping his hair tight in your fingers, tugging when he nipped at your neck. 

With them both lavishing their attentions on you, it didn’t take long for you to feel the familiar sensations burning in your belly. Toes curling, chest heaving in Steve’s hands. 

And then it stopped. And you whined, head dropping dramatically back onto Steve’s shoulder. 

“Uh-uh. The first time you come tonight is going to be on Stevie’s cock.” 

It wasn’t just you who reacted to that. Steve groaned in your ear at Bucky’s words, though your reaction could have been at Bucky getting you so close only to stop at the last second. 

Bucky smirked, knowing full well how frustrated he left you. He was a master at dragging out your pleasure, at knowing your body. He finally released his grip on your legs and held his hand out for you after standing up. He tugged, pulling you up and into his arms, kissing you. It gave Steve the room he needed to stand and run his hands up your sides again. 

“You sure?” He asked quietly. It was the one boundary you hadn’t crossed with him yet and he needed to be positive that you were ready, that you wanted him as much as he wanted you. 

You turned around. Even after a few days alone together, the apprehension was still in his eyes, that you or Bucky would change your mind and the whole thing would fall apart. 

“I haven’t changed my mind and I’m pretty sure Bucky hasn’t, either.” Bucky inclined his head from behind you in silent agreement. 

“So unless you have, I think you’re stuck with us.” 

“No one else I’d rather be stuck with. Both of you.” Steve smiled, even returning Bucky’s gesture in thanks for easing his mind.  
“Then, as a wise woman once said: Steve, with all due respect, shut up and take your pants off.” Bucky said, the humor in his voice evident and it did what he intended, eased the nerves for you all to settle back into the moment and quit overthinking things, making you and Steve chuckle. 

“Well, chalk that up to things I never thought my best friend would say to me.” Steve shook his head, still laughing. 

You tugged on the tie keeping his pajama bottoms in place and let the ends drop. The elastic kept them around his hips so you waited for Steve to remove them. 

“Since you seem so nervous, I assume you didn’t get the chance to do this at the hotel.” Bucky asked Steve, who shook his head. 

“I think he would have been too worried about me, even if we did have the time.” You raised your shoulder in gesture. Bucky moved your hair out of the way, letting him see for the first time what had now turned into a purple bruise marring your skin.  
He lightly ran his finger over it, the cold sending goosebumps across your back. He bent down and kissed it lightly. 

“Let’s move this to the bed then.” Bucky didn’t want your first time with Steve to be on a chair in the corner of your room but somewhere comfortable, somewhere you could take your time. 

You crawled on the bed and settled against the pillows. Steve followed just behind, stopping at the end of the bed and tugging his pajamas off. When Bucky didn’t join, he looked to him. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Bucky chuckled, waving his attention away as he sat in the chair you and Steve had abandoned. 

Bucky always made you feel sexy, even when you didn’t feel it yourself and it seems Steve could do the same without even saying a word by the way he was looking at you. He crawled up the bed, placing open-mouthed kisses along his path, taking his time. 

You whined quietly, showing your impatience that Bucky always teased you for, making Steve more determined to drag it out. He paused on the way up and you could feel him pressed hard against the inside of your thigh as he bent to take a nipple in his mouth, his teeth grazing lightly, shooting sparks just beneath your skin.

He continued up your body and you grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. You nibbled softly at his lower lip, smiling when he let out a shaky breath. 

He leaned to one side so he could caress up and down the side of your body, gripping your hip and pulling you to him, bodies flush against one other. 

Steve’s forehead rested against yours, eyes closed, savoring the moment. You put your hands on his cheeks, thumbs brushing his cheekbones, taking in the sweet man who decided to join in this crazy, new relationship and your heart swelled. 

His eyes opened and met yours, smiling softly. 

“I still can’t believe this is real.” He whispered. You agreed, shaking your head at how surreal the moment felt. 

You had forgotten that he was holding your hip until his fingers made their way between your thighs and swiped between your folds. He trailed his middle finger upward and circled your clit. You gasped at the jolt that rushed through you and Steve chuckled darkly at the reaction. 

He captured your lips, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape. You were reminded of him him against your thigh, forgotten while he focused on you. 

“Please.” You whimpered, breathless, against his lips. 

“Hm?” He asked, like he didn’t know what you wanted as his finger slowly circled just enough to tease you. 

Instead of answering, you moved your leg to rub against him, that you weren’t the only one who wanted something.

Steve buried his face in your neck, taking a deep breath. The hand that was stroking you stopped and he brought it up so he bracketed you in, rolling on top. His forearms kept him from letting too much of his weight press on you while still feeling the comforting firmness of his body. 

When his cock nudged your folds, your eyes closed.

“Hey.” He whispered and continued to tease you, nudging your clit and making your squirm. 

“Sweetheart, look at me.” He urged. You did, eyes meeting his. He smiled softly at you. It had been all he wanted, to see you when he finally entered you after weeks of torturous replays of your previous night together. When he finally got all of you. 

You grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for another heart-stopping kiss. His tongue slid against yours. His hips pressed into you. 

Your legs wrapped around his thighs and he took his time entering you. It took all your effort not to use your legs to pull him in quicker, wanting him buried deep inside as soon as possible. Spending the weekend with no time for this had you wanting him desperately. 

His first few thrusts were gentle but still took your breath away, a combination of Bucky pushing you to the edge earlier and finally having Steve where you wanted him. 

It didn’t take him long to pick up his pace. His lips trailed across your jaw and down your neck, sucking a mark on your shoulder. 

“I knew you’d feel perfect around me.” You reached up toward the headboard and planted your palm on it. It gave you a bit of leverage, letting you meet his thrusts without sliding up the bed. 

“Steve, oh God.” You moaned when he angled his hips just perfectly. 

“Oh, sweetheart, the times I’ve imagined you like this with my name on your lips...” 

Those words, hearing Steve finally becoming more vocal, made you clench around him. He was always the good guy, the nice guy, some would even say the _innocent_ guy but this was not that man. This was the man that you were lucky enough to share these kinds of moments with, that only you and Bucky would get to hear those words from. 

The tingling started in your toes, legs tensing as Steve continued to hit all the right places. He felt it, too, the way your hips were meeting his with every thrust. 

You almost cried in frustration when he pulled out and leaned back on his knees. He wasn’t ready for you to come yet, selfishly wishing to keep you dangling over the precipice a little longer. 

Steve hooked his elbows under your knees and pulled you closer to him so he could slide back in easily. 

He watched himself sliding in and out, his cock glistening with your juices. He was enjoying every second of it, seeing the proof of your arousal on him. That he could make you feel as good as you felt to him. 

“Steve, please.” You whined. 

He had wanted to stretch it out, have you so desperate that you couldn’t think straight but not when you sounded like that. He was learning his weakness for the way you said his name so sweetly when you wanted him was going to make things difficult. He just couldn’t deny you anymore. 

He ground his hips into yours and you grabbed his forearms that were propped up at your sides, fingernails leaving red indentations from your grip. Your head was thrown back, buried into the pillow. Your lips were parted in a silent cry as you shuddered underneath him. 

Watching your face, the way you gripped his arms almost to the point of pain, pulled his orgasm out of him quicker than he thought possible. The way you squeezed him so perfectly had him groaning and shuddering as his hips rutted into you. 

When you opened your eyes, Steve was looking at you with the sweetest smile and his thumbs rubbed your cheekbones, barely grazing your skin. 

You grabbed the back of his neck, running your fingers through his hair, smiling back at him. He dropped his head, kissing you. You hummed against him, pressing into him just that little bit. 

He rolled over, pulling you with him so you were on your side towards the center of the bed. 

Bucky finally joined you, sliding in behind you while you still faced Steve. 

“Thought you guys should have some time alone.” He said quietly, fingers trailing up and down your arm. He had seemed to already settle into the new situation so well, so comfortable and confident in the three of you that it just made you love him more. That he thought about you and Steve having that first time together was such a thoughtful gesture, one that you or Steve wouldn’t have had a problem with Bucky joining, just showed how much he wanted this. 

You rolled onto your back to look at him, the adoration obvious in your eyes. He smiled, caressing your cheek and shrugging off the gesture. 

“I got you all to myself for our first time. It was only fair.” 

You reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him to you for a heart-stopping kiss. It morphed into more, his hands sliding over your bare skin. 

“You sure? If you’re tired...” Bucky mumbled as you kissed his neck while your hands found the tie to his shorts. 

“Positive.” You couldn’t have wanted him any more than you did in that moment. He slid his shorts and boxers off and let them fall off the edge of the bed and moved you back onto your side so you were facing Steve again. He was watching intently, eyes burning into yours. 

Bucky grabbed your leg and pulled it back over his thigh, opening you up to him from behind. His hand slid around to help guide himself in until he bottomed out. 

“God I missed this.” Bucky mumbled against your shoulder as he pulled out almost completely. 

You chuckled breathlessly, half distracted by the delicious drag of his cock on your inner walls, “It’s only been three days.” 

“But it was three days of picturing exactly what could have been going on in the hotel room on the other side of town.” 

That brought your gaze to Steve again and found him distracted by the sight in front of him, of Bucky sliding in and out of you at what felt like a glacial pace, doing whatever he could to drive you insane until you were a begging, pleading mess. 

Your hand fisted the sheets, twisting them in your grasp.

“Fuck, baby. Still so needy after coming on Stevie’s cock.” 

You were only able to groan in response. You couldn’t have put together a coherent sentence if your life depended on it. 

Steve finally tore his eyes away from where you and Bucky were joined together. The slight smirk on his face told you just how much he was enjoying it. If that didn’t make it obvious, the glance down to find him already hard again would have.

You arched back into Bucky when his arm wrapped around your ribs. His lips were all over your neck and shoulders, his thrusts slow but incredibly deep. 

“Please, Buck.” You whined. 

“Am I going too slow for you, baby?” You could hear the false sympathy in his voice and if you weren’t so desperate you would have slapped him. Instead, you reached back and grabbed his ass, pulling him to you when he slowed even further. 

Steve wasn’t used to seeing Bucky so dominant, usually choosing to stay in the background and let others take charge on missions. You, on the other hand, weren’t known for being submissive. The only place you took orders was on a mission. Or, at least, that’s what he had thought. 

Watching you let Bucky take the lead in the bedroom was something he hadn’t prepared himself for. Hadn’t prepared himself for how much he’d like it. How much it would turn him on. 

While at the cabin, Bucky took charge but Steve thought it was just because you were both so nervous that he was the only one capable of moving things forward. Now he knew better. It was just your dynamic in the bedroom. 

“Stevie, what do you think? Should I give her what she wants?” Bucky gave another slow but deep thrust. 

Steve smiled, looking at you. 

“I think if she wants it so bad she should have to take it herself.” 

“Oh, I think she likes that idea. Her pussy’s squeezing me tighter just from the thought of it.” 

“Would you like that, sweetheart? Do you want to ride Bucky’s cock?” Steve asked. 

You nodded. 

Once Bucky was on his back, you quickly climbed into his lap and sank back down on him. Your knees squeezed his hips and gave you the perfect leverage to rock your body on his. You used his thighs behind you to lean on, which had the added benefit of giving them both the perfect view of where your bodies were connected. 

You closed your eyes and just enjoyed the moment, using Bucky for your pleasure. You couldn’t seem to get enough of either of them and they were more than happy to oblige. 

“See what you do to us, baby?” Bucky murmured, making you crack your eyes open to find both of them looking at you with lust-filled eyes. Bucky was below you, thumb brushing against your clit every time you sank back down on him. Steve was on his back, slowly stroking his cock. 

The looks you were getting, the love you felt, the pleasure building in your core all came crashing down on you at that moment. You curled forward as your orgasm tore through your body, quivering and rising up on your knees as the oversensitivity tried to force you away from him. Bucky planted his hands on your hips and his feet on the bed and thrust up into you, not letting you get away. 

You started pleading, barely coherent, a combination of wanting more and needing to stop. He knew you well enough to know he could wring one more out of you while chasing his own. 

“That’s it. Come on. I know you got one more in you.” Bucky groaned as your pussy squeezed around him, gripping him so tight he wasn’t sure he would last long enough to give you another. 

Hearing Steve’s breath quicken, knowing that he was getting off again just from watching, seeing Bucky biting his lip and focusing on making you come again, had you completely losing it, the waves rushing over you so completely that you were momentarily unable to breathe and lights exploded behind your closed eyelids. 

Bucky dropped back to the bed and you flopped down on his chest, too exhausted to hold yourself up. He chuckled in your ear and wrapped his arms around your back, fingers making a trail along your spine. 

You were finally able to open your eyes and looked over at Steve. He had his eyes closed, stomach and chest showing evidence of his orgasm. You were disappointed that you missed it but couldn’t be too upset because it wouldn’t be the last time you’d get the chance. 

“Baby?” Bucky asked quietly, still stroking your back. 

“Hm?” It was as close to a word as he was going to get from you until you had a few minutes to compose yourself. 

“Why don’t you go lay with Stevie for a minute.” He didn’t wait for your answer, instead carefully rolling you onto the bed between he and Steve. You shivered at the sudden lack of contact, the air chilly without either of them touching you. You felt a shift and Bucky was out of the bed and into the bathroom. 

Steve pulled you closer, squeezing you while still on his back. He still needed to clean up but didn’t want to leave you just yet.  
Instead, Bucky must have been thinking the same thing. He returned a minute later with a couple of warm washcloths and handed one to Steve and gently cleaned you up with the other. 

After, Bucky crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up with Steve’s help. You were feeling useless, still tired and weak, and probably wouldn’t have been able to hold your own body weight for a little while. 

You realized they were both pressed in close, their body heat feeling nice but also making you sleepy. 

“I see one problem we have with this arrangement.” Bucky looked serious, a concerned gaze flicking between you and Steve next to him in bed. Neither of you spoke, waiting for him to continue, worried about what he was going to say until a sly smirk slipped onto his lips. 

“How do we get a bigger bed without looking suspicious?”


End file.
